


[Podfic] Nothing But Trouble

by taikodragon (hana_ginkawa)



Series: [Podfic] Just Like Me by Inell [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, Case Fic, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski UST, FBI Agent Derek Hale, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hunting a Serial Killer, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Mutual Pining, Pack Feels, Pack are FBI Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hana_ginkawa/pseuds/taikodragon
Summary: Stiles gets Boyd’s assistance with his theory about the killer the team’s hunting. Then he has to deal with a suspicious Derek, a sleazy Matt, an annoyed Allison, and a relieved Jordan.





	[Podfic] Nothing But Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nothing But Trouble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9312752) by [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell). 



> Thanks again to [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell) for letting me podfic her series. Please go to the [original fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9312752) to give kudos and review.
> 
> **Edit to add cover and podbook link.

Nothing But Trouble by Inell  
Part 4 of the Just Like Me Series

[](https://imgur.com/ekHIj1H)

Link: [Mediafire .mp3 (20mb / approx. 29 minutes)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/hrqcdzwd33xn7ps/Nothing%20But%20Trouble%20-%20Just%20Like%20Me%20Pt%204%20by%20Inell%20read%20by%20taikodragon.mp3)

Podbook: [Mediafire (133mb / Approx. 186 minutes (3 Hrs 6 min)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/317662rmisu8jq2/Just%20Like%20Me%20-%20A%20Teen%20Wolf%20Derek%20HaleStiles%20Stilinski%20Fanfic%20Series.m4b)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: [taikodragon](http://taikodragon.tumblr.com/) or on [Dreamwidth](https://taikodragon.dreamwidth.org/)
> 
> I am still on the hunt for listening betas and/or artists who are would be willing to do cover art. Please contact me on either Tumblr, Dreamwidth, or via email at taikodragonjkf@gmail.com. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
